


Pink Popping

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Balloons, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plate in John's hand crashed into the sink as a loud <i>pop</i> echoed right next to his head. As if he didn't have a terrible headache already! He shot a look at Greg, who grinned from behind the remains of a pink balloon. "And <i>what</i> are you planning today?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Popping

**Author's Note:**

> For [bluhbluhhugebirch](bluhbluhhugebirch.tumblr.com), who requested it on Tumblr.

The party had come to an end about thirty minutes before, and Operation: Clean Up was in full swing. For John, that is. He would've thought Greg would help, since this was his own niece's party, but he found the man doozing on the couch. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Greg shook awake, almost rolling off the couch while he was at it. He stuck out his arm to balance himself. "Sleeping."

"You can't just expect to pull off a party and not help me clean it. Up you go!" John grabbed Greg's free arm and hoisted him up. "You can be in charge of popping ballons. I'm sick and tired of the color pink now."

"Me? Why not the both of us? Popping balloons is damn funny!"

"I'm busy doing dishes. Some boyfriend you are." John plodded back into the kitchen, Greg hot on his heels. Balloons were fun, yes. He'd have to agree with Greg on that one, but dishes were more important on the list of things to do. He disregarded Greg's attempts of commiunication, who turned tail and sulked into the living room.

The plate in John's hand crashed into the sink as a loud  _pop_  echoed right next to his head. As if he didn't have a terrible headache already! He shot a look at Greg, who grinned from behind the remains of a pink balloon. "And  _what_  are you planning today?"

"Try me."

John rolled his eyes, but was later spooked by another pop, and a bellowing guffaw. There was another, and another, and John rubbed his head. "Will you stop that?!"

"Come join me and maybe I will!" A balloon hit the side of John's head, and floated gently to the ground. He stomped on it. "There you go, John! Current score is four to one, so get your ass into gear!"

"You prick!" John grabbed a small pair of scissors and joined Greg in the sitting room, jabbing at the first balloon he saw. In response, Greg smashed another. The stress that had John in its grasp was starting to fade, and he found himself laughing along.

Both found themselves incredibly sad when all the pink balloons were popped. Both dropped on the couch, laughing. They glanced at each other, the spark of an idea tugging at the back of their brains.

"Do you want to-"

"Hey, I was wondering-"

John waved a hand to signal that Greg could go first, who cleared his throat in response and clasped his hands together in his lap in the most inoccent way possible.

"Would you like to fill up more balloons?"

"Hell yes. First one to get to fifty wins."


End file.
